Talk:Leena Toros
Should we keep the whole fanfic bit? I mean, it seems commen knowledge (Yes, I use it my series as well), but do we need it? If anyone wants we could turn it into trivia. (Zoids Fanatic 22:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC)) I'd say it's a subjective statement that doesn't really need to be there—yeah, the pairing's popular, but where do you define most popular and such? Unless there's a whole article on shipping preferences in fandom or the like, it can go. (And speaking of such, there's occasional other things like that in other articles, like most popular in fandom for X, or most sought-after, etc. I'm not sure about those either.) Pointytilly 23:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) That would be interesting to see. By the way, what do people write in Zoids fanfic? Also, do any of my blogs count as fanfic? Anyhow, I'll remove that bit, but I'll keep it somewheres. (Zoids Fanatic 23:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC)) HMM LS Wasn't the HMM LS a joke, like the Crimson Horn HMM? (Zoids Fanatic 02:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) Joke no, custom yes. Pointytilly 03:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Really? Well that would be my bad then, feel free to undo my edits. Slax01 03:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Will do. (Zoids Fanatic 03:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) Hair color I've noticed that Leena's hair color is always called pink. However, to me, and I'm not color blind, her hair appears red. So does anyone actual know the color of her hair, or did it ever say her was pink? Or is her hair a "dark" pink *cough* red *cough* and that my entire argumet is invalid? (Zoids Fanatic 21:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC)) Pink is a light red. Red is a dark pink. Who cares? Slax01 01:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I do. And besides, I keep hearing different colors, and I want to verfy once and for all weither it's pink or red. (Zoids Fanatic 02:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) We'll call it fuchsia and move on with it --Silverblade1 02:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) That'll work, given that mo other articles speak of her hair color *cough* dyed *cough*. (Zoids Fanatic 02:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC)) It's both. It's not pink nor is it red. As a comparison, Leena's shirt is pink, Naomi's hair is red. If you want something definite, I could find the exact shade of hexadecimal and call it that. But it's like saying "Is bit's hair Yellow, Gold or Blond ... I want to verfy once and for all weither it's Yellow, Gold or Blond". You can't tell "once and for all", because colours overlap. Even viewing her on a different screen will result in seeing a different colour, not all screens are the same. =/ Sylvanelite 08:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Puns toros -->tauros = bull = dibison. maybe? ... trivia? ZGWolf 19:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) No. Speculation should never be added. Slax01 22:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC)